


Jail

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Character(s), Board Games, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Character of Color, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hispanic Character, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, LGBTQ Character of Color, Latino Character, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Monopoly (Board Game), Prison, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Edilio finds out something while trying really hard not to stereotype people.Oneshot/drabble





	Jail

"Yeah, well." Howard lit a cigarette. He was a skinny kid, black with short dreadlocks that were up in a messy ponytail right now. For once, his eyes were dark and serious. Edilio almost had to pay attention just for his own sake. "Jail's no fun... I'll tell ya that much right now."

Edilio, being hispanic, knew how hard it was to be constantly looked at and have things like 'filthy Mexican' said (he was from Honduras, for the record, in case anyone cared). He didn't want to stereotype Howard. God no, that was the last thing he wanted, so he said... 

"Oh, um. You've been?"

Howard glanced at him and smiled bitterly. 

"Yeah, I mean. In Monopoly."

Why was he not surprised.


End file.
